


If you were a flower (you'd be a Damndelion)

by aredblush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baker!Stiles woos Florist!Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you were a flower (you'd be a Damndelion)

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for comedicdrama.  
> Many thanks to L for the support :D

[](http://s284.photobucket.com/user/aredblush/media/Tumblr%20pics%20-%20art/twss-15_zpslkupznx3.jpg.html)


End file.
